


Defying Prejudice

by Joy_Melody



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pas de Glee Club, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Un jour normal au lycée. Enfin, normal, si on oublie le petit nouveau qui, franchement, me plait beaucoup ! Moi, c'est Summer, ravie de vous rencontrer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Donc voici un petit OS, certe classé dans la catégorie Glee mais qui peut être lire sans jamais avoir vu la série. Bonne lecture !

\- Silence, s’il vous plait ! A partir d’aujourd’hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Sebastian, si tu veux bien.  
\- Salut, comme vient de l’annoncer M. Darwyn, je m’appelle Sebastian et je viens de l’Ohio. J’ai été transféré d’un lycée privée car…

  
C’est à cet instant précis que je décrochai de son discours, comme tout le monde, d’ailleurs. Bordel, mais ce mec était canon ! Je vous jure, ça ne devrait pas être permis d’être aussi bien foutu ! Imaginez un peu : grand, athlétique, visage fin et souriant, assurément sûr de lui, bien dans sa peau. Des cheveux bruns domptés à la perfection, sans paraître figés. Quant à son uniforme… D’habitude, un uniforme, c’est dégueulasse et pas classe du tout mais lui… Il était juste… Tellement sexy ! Un soupir m’échappa et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Bordel, respire, ma fille, respire ! De grands yeux captivants, d’une beauté à couper le souffle et hypnotique, un regard à vous donner le vertige. Un sourir impertinent se dessina sur ses lèvres et je rougis, consciente d’avoir été prises en flag. Ce sourire… Je me répète, mais tellement sex, en disait beaucoup « Je suis beau, je le sais et j’ai l’habitude des regards admiratifs ». Toutefois, je discernai un soupçon de rire qui, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi, lui donnait un air irrésistible. N’importe qui, gay, hétéro ou même lesbienne aurait fondu devant ce sourire.

  
Après un instant de flottement, je lui rendis son sourire, mais en plus provocateur. Bah quoi ? A quoi bon être la fille la plus populaire du lycée si on ne pouvait pas en profiter ?

  
Je jetai un regard vers le devant de la classe, plus précisément sur une étrange chose appelée… euh, _bouc émissaire_ – ou souffre-douleur, comme vous préférez –, qui devait avoir beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Et oui, étant le seul mec ayant ouvertement affirmé son homosexualité, il était certain que ce gars ne le laissait pas indifférent. D’ailleurs, l’air béat sur son visage confirmait ma théorie.  
Sinon, pour l’histoire du souffre-douleur, c’est pas vrai, enfin juste dans son dos puisque son père est flic et qu’il pratique la boxe et le kickboxing à haut niveau. Donc, il assume sans problème le fait de ne pas jouer dans la même équipe que la plupart des gens du lycée. Dernière chose totalement ridicule, ses nœuds papillons. Mais qui met encore des nœuds papillons ?

  
\- Eh bien Sebastian, tu peux aller t’installer à côté de Summer. Summer, je compte sur toi pour lui faire bon accueil.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Darwyn, il est entre de bonne main.

  
Un gloussement parcourut la classe, sans aucun sous-entendu, bien sûr. Il se dirigea vers moi à grands pas, tira sa chaise et commença à s’intaller. De près, on voyait ses abdos se dessiner légèrement sou sa chemise, malgré sa veste réglementaire fermée exactement comme il le fallait. Et cette cravate… Si seulement je pouvais l’attraper, le tirer vers moi et…

  
\- Summer, c’est ça ?

  
Je sursautai, arrachée à mon fantasme.

  
\- Euh… oui, c’est ça.  
\- La vue te plait ?

  
_GOSH_ ! Sa voix était encore plus sexy lorsqu’il chuchotait. Je faillis rougir. Faillit. Au lieu de ça, je me contentai de hausser les épaules, en prenant soin d’exposer ma poitrine, avant de répondre d’une voix provocante.

  
\- Ca va, mais la veste gâche un peu le plaire.  
\- Je crois que ce mec, là-bas, n’apprécie pas le fait que tu me dévisages comme ça.

  
Un léger regard dans la direction que pointait son menton parfait m’indiqua de qui il s’agissait.

  
\- Oh, mon ex-copain.  
\- Ex ?  
\- Oui, je vais le quitter dans une semaine max, il est trop collant. Surtout si quelqu’un de plus intéressant arrive dans la partie.

  
Il eut un rire bref, chaud et sexy. Le cours passa étonnement rapidement. Sebastian était définitivement le prochain mex à mettre dans mon lit. Sexy, un côté badboy, légèrement provocateur. La sonnerie retentit et mon futur ex-petit-ami se précipita vers nous. Je lâchai un soupir excédé.

  
\- Oh non. Pitié !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Brad va nous faire sa crise de jalousie habituelle.  
\- Eh le nouveau !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si tu t’approches de MA girl, ne serais-ce qu’une minuscule étreinte, je te jure que ton joli minois ne ressemblera plus à rien.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’ai pas du tout l’intention de te voler TA petite-amie.  
\- J’espère bien !

  
Un dernier point menaçant avant qu’il s’en aille. Nous sortîmes dans la cour et je me décidai à reparler.

  
\- Alors comme ça, tu n’as aucune intention de me « voler » ?  
\- Strictement aucune. Ça à l’air de te vexer.  
\- Je sais pas, à toi de voir, surtout que je n’ai pas l’habitude d’être repoussée en public ainsi.  
\- Pourquoi ? A cause de ton corps de rêve ou te ta popularité ?  
\- Les deux. Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’être ignorée.  
\- Crois-moi ce n’est pas si difficile que ça.

  
Je m’arrêtai brusquement, outrée. Comment osait-il ?  


\- Tu…  


Le mec aux nœuds pap choisit cet instant pour débarquer.  


\- Mauvais timing. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, Blaine ?  
\- A toi ? Rien.  


Bordel ! Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que cette journée pourrie ? Un on refuse mes avances et deux le gay me parle n’importe comment ! Je voulus répondre, une réplique bien acide, mais il me devança.  


\- Je venais pour Seb’.  


Seb’ ? _Seb'?_  


\- Vous… vous connaissez ?  
\- Oh que oui ! répondit l’intéressé.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas…  
  
Le reste de ma phrase resta bloquée au fond ma gorge, mon cerveau figé devant la scène.  
Sebastian avait délicatement pris Blaine dans ses bras. Ce dernier, plus petit, s’était blotti dans le cocon formé, comme si les bras de Sebastian avaient été conçus pour le serrer contre lui. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, Blaine releva la tête tandis que Seb s’inclinait légèrement pour aller cueillir ses lèvres. Elles se trouvèrent facilement, et la tendresse et le romantisme de ce baiser éclata aux yeux de tous. Ils n’avaient rien à faire du regard des autres, seul comptait l’amour mutuel qu’ils se portaient, comme deux âmes sœurs. Leur baiser s’approfondit, se fit plus violent, plus torride, plus pressant encore. Les mains du plus grand saisirent le visage de l’autre qui laissa courir ses doigts sur son torse, avant de se rappeler qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Ils se séparèrent comme à regret, avec dans leurs yeux la promesse d’un après. Les miens se bloquèrent sur leurs mains liées.  
Blaine éclata de rire, ce rire qui ne vient qu’en la personne d’une seule personne, et Sebastian reprit la parole.  


\- La vérité, c’est que j’ai été transféré ici pour être avec Blaine. Tu vois, aucun danger que je te vole, puisqu’on ne joue pas dans la même équipe.  


Un dernier sourire impertinent, avant que son monde ne recommence à tourner autour de Blaine et qu’ils quittent le lycée, main dans la main, heureux.  


**Author's Note:**

> Donc, voilà ce que ça donne quand lors d'une nuit d'insomnie, avoir regardé Glee puis Flash et Fangirler sur le Seblaine :). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
